Vampire Knight The Blood Of Innocence
by SawahsWorld
Summary: The man pulled out an anti-vampire gun and held it to Yuuki's head. The man finally spoke "  The Hunters association is under new management"
1. Chapter 1

**Vampire Knight - The Blood of Innocence**

**Chapter 1**

Yuuki awoke in the arms of her brother Kaname and sighed. Kaname looked down smiled at her and spoke.

"how are you feeling today Yuuki? You fell asleep and looked so cute that I didn't want to wake you" Yuuki could hear the click clack of train tracks. She yawned and sat up she was still in her boring train car. it was yellow and green with reddish trim (think Harry potter train scene.) they had rented a whole car just for vampires.

Yuuki realized she was still wearing the same light blue tank top it had bunched up and her skirt had gone up a little. She stood up and smoothed it out ,her face turned bright pink as she blushed. She looked out the window It was almost dawn, she could see the sun rising over the tree tops, setting the sky a blaze with reds and oranges and just a touch of light blue started to hit the sky. She looked out the window of the train silently watching trees pass by.

"Were is everyone?" Yuuki said suddenly realizing that they were alone. Kaname was in his night class uniform

Yuki thought the name had always suited them "night class for vampires." he responded

" Shiki and Rima are resting and Ichijo, Ruka, Kain, Hanabuso, and Seiren are in the dinning car"

Just then Yuuki realized how hungry she was and felt her fangs elongate. Kaname knew this and moved the hair surrounding his neck to show her the bare skin on his neck. Yuuki could see the veins pulsing in his neck, they looked like tiny tree roots she thought, as she slid her fangs slowly into his neck drinking up the red sustenance Kaname smiled. Kaname's blood tasted sweeter than anything she had ever tasted it never ceased to satisfy her. After Yuuki was done she sensed someone coming Just then Hanabuso knocked and opened the door he was dressed in a white shirt and blue jeans with black high tops "Dorm president Kuran, There's a problem." Kaname and Yuuki both heard the serious and frightened tone in his voice.

"There here! Level E's tons of them!" Yuki sensed moments after Kaname it, Vampires but not just any vampires level E vampires serial killing 50 or more, but there was someone else she felt but couldn't place.

Yuuki grabbed Artemis. It immediately extended to its full length being just slightly longer than her body. Its scythe shape glowed in the new dawn light sparkling in anticipation for the ever imminent battle. Kaname's fangs extended to their full length. He saw Yuuki with her Artemis and pleaded

" Yuuki please don't fight, your innocent hands do not need to be soaked with the blood of these filthy ex-human beasts." Yuuki glared at him with such intensity that Kaname flinched then she spoke

"Kaname Kuran, I have every right to fight. It is my job as a guardian, What would the point of vampiric powers and an anti-vampire weapon be if at the first sign of a fight I flee and let you do all the fighting?"

Before Kaname could speak Hanabuso interjected

"We need to get going the others are having trouble we need Yuuki's Artemis to handle this." and so the three headed off for an intense battle, the smell of blood hanging thick in the air. Kaname bared his fangs "Lets do this."

Yuuki followed the scent of blood into the dining car. They ran right into a scene of mass carnage, level E's had attacked all the humans on the train and sucked them dry, horribly mangled corpses lay strewn across the car. Artemis glowed as a level E came towards Yuuki. She struck the rouge vampire in the neck with Artemis slicing its head clean off and turnings the serial killing vampire into dust. Another vampire came up from behind Yuuki but Kaname caught it. Kaname lifted the vampire up by the neck and crushed its skull. Turning it to ash as well. Just then at the other end of the car a figure stepped forth. He was young, she thought he reminded her of Maria, he had pure white hair that came down to his knees it was parted directly down the center. He was wearing a black suit with white shoes. His features looked as a vampire would, absolutely beautiful but at the same time incredibly deadly.

"pure blood girl." he spoke with a refined voice that made Yuuki guess he was older then he looked "I do believe you just killed my second in command" he smirked, "I guess it doesn't matter anyway I was going to kill him sooner or later" Kaname snarled at the man.

"Who may you be?"

The man merely glanced at Kaname as if he was merely a weak human and retorted "Oh look at me I forgot to introduce myself haven't I?" "well then my name is Kenji" he stepped closer to them. "I'm here for the pureblood girls blood its that simple."

Kaname growled

"You will never touch my Yuki you filthy monster!" Yuuki looked up at Kaname who was now standing beside her his eyes had gone blood red. The windows in the dinning car shattered into a million tiny pieces Yuuki noticed it looked like someone sprinkled the room with glitter the way the finely broken glass laid on the ground. In a flash Kenji grabbed Yuuki and returned into place.

The man pulled out an anti-vampire gun and held it to Yuuki's head. The man finally spoke,

" The Hunters association is under new management" Just then Kenji forced a syringe into Yuuki's arm, drew blood, and disappeared before Kaname could react. Kenji dropped her and Yuuki fell into the waiting arms of her fiancé/brother Kaname. Ichijo, Shiki, Rima, Seiren and Hanabuso finished off the remaining level E's. Kaname held Yuuki tightly he whispered to her almost sobbing, "This is all my fault, I shouldn't have let him do that… I am so sorry Yuuki…" Yuuki slapped Kaname across the face, something that shocked her fiancé greatly.

"Don't you ever think it was your fault I couldn't defend myself." tears built up in the young purebloods eyes Kaname's heart broke at the sight of them and he vowed to destroy the white haired vampire named Kenji.

After surveying the damage done the vampires realized to there horror that none of the humans on the train survived. So Kaname ordered it to look like a train crash. They walked to the nearest road and were picked up by a limo. After a long while Kaname spoke.

"We are going to the Kuran residents."

Yuuki gasped.

"it's the only place Yuuki will be truly safe"

"Kaname I don't think that's necessary."

"Yuuki it is absolutely necessary, once we get there I'm leaving to have a meeting with the council about this Kenji" Kaname spit's the vampires name.

"Ichijo has agreed that he will stay with you the others are free to leave if they wish." Shiki looked at Rima and they both said " we agree to stay Dorm President Kuran. We can help with security." Kaname nodded Hanabuso added "count me in as well" Kain, Seiren, and Ruka agreed as well. Yuuki spent the car ride in Kaname's arms. She thought of Kenji and how she should have protected herself better. She dozed off and began to dream. She was standing on a hill lush with green grass and dotted with white flowers, it was clear blue sky outside the sun shone warmly down on Yuuki she was in a beautiful pink summer dress and her hair was curled into loose waves.

She was standing alone looking down at the valley below surrounded by amazing cherry trees, it was a beautiful sight. She saw that below two children played. One older boy and one younger girl. They ran and played, the girl tackled the older boy to the ground . She stepped closer but the two didn't seem to be able to see her, she listened to them.

The younger girl giggled

"gotcha Kaname!" she hugged him. Younger Yuuki buried her head into his chest, younger Kaname laughed and smiled down at Yuuki "yes you do, you have me forever"

Yuuki awoke to Kaname's shaking,

"Yuuki, Yuuki wake up, were here." Yuuki's eyes fluttered open and she saw Kaname's perfect face smiling back at her. "did you sleep well? From the smile you had while you were sleeping I'm guessing it was a good dream?" Yuuki nodded and hugged Kaname smiling.

They Kaname got out of the car and held out his hand to help Yuuki our of the car. In the corner of her eye Yuuki saw a flash of silver in the distance but disregarded it. She took Kaname's hand and stepped out into the sun. The house was beautiful just like she remembered there was a huge pool and hills every were. Yuuki and Kaname used to play here when we were kids. Kaname stood beside her and his hand held hers and he said "Yuuki Kuran, welcome home." that evening was un-eventful, Kaname cooked dinner for everyone despite everyone's offers to cook instead. Kaname spent the entire time next to Yuuki for he had to leave her that night to see the council. When night time finally came Yuuki was reluctant to let her fiancé go. Kaname bent over and whispered in Yuuki's ear

"be safe my dear Yuuki, I wont be long ill be back later tonight" That night Yuuki couldn't sleep even though her and Kaname's bed was incredibly cozy. She saw this as a good thing though as she saw it, pureblood vampires such as herself should sleep in the day like normal vampires. She looked out her window and saw the beautiful scenery surrounding her. She saw the full moon glowing in the sky surrounded by the sight of a million sparkling stars. They reflected in her eyes like tiny diamonds. Below her she saw a silver haired figure standing against a cherry blossom tree, his red eyes staring at Yuuki motioning her to him. Yuuki couldn't resist seeing the silver hair vampire she had known as her brother.

Yuuki slipped out of her room only to see Ichijo waiting at the other side.

Yuuki gasped, she hadn't expected him, puzzled and in a hurry she asked "Ichijo? What are you doing outside my room?"

Ichijo laughed and smiled

"forgive me princess Yuuki" Ichijo bowed. "dorm president Kuran asked me to guard you, so that's what I'm doing" Yuuki realized she wouldn't be able to see zero if Ichijo was there zero hated all vampires and she guessed that what even he had to say was only for her.

"Ichijo, I am terribly sorry Kaname asked that of you, but I do not need your guard." Yuuki ran into her room and found Artemis.

"See! I have Artemis I don't need your protection go join Rima and Shiki, I am sure they'd enjoy your company." Ichijo shook his head.

" Princess I am sorry but Kaname would kill me if I left you alone for one second." Yuuki got extremely frustrated by this news and realized there was only one way she'd see zero. So she focused hard and her eyes turned red, Ichijo when stiff ,then he started to fall asleep.

"your going to get it when I wake up…" and with that Ichijo fell asleep. Yuuki immediately ran outside toward the tree were zero was waiting for her. He was more beautiful in the moon light then she remembered. He was leaning against the tree half of him was shrouded by shadow, the other half was amazing. He was wearing a white tank top with black jeans and combat boots. His face showed hollows and countless sleepless days. His bloody rose was positioned in his pocket, his silver hair messily covered him. In her eyes he looked like a god in human form. Zero spoke

"Yuuki, be careful when trusting the hunters association." Zero looked so relaxed while speaking she wounded if he'd forgiven her for being a pureblood. "But Zero, I thought you wanted to kill me." tears welled up in her eyes but she forced herself not to cry in front of him.

" We already met someone from the hunters association, he was a vampire named Kenji." Zero's face filled with terror.

"he didn't take your blood did he?" Zero looked horrified.

"he did why" "is there something wrong Zero?" Zero had re composed himself, "Kenji is part of a group of extremist who intend to take the blood of all pureblood girls and make one girl out of all of those bloods to create the beginnings of a master race of vampires." "Kenji is incredibly fast and strong even for a vampire, he's a pureblood who uses level E's to do his bidding. He is ruthless and merciless, he will kill without a second thought." ,"he is also incredibly persuasive which is how he helped the extremists take over the hunters association." Yuuki was shocked. Just then zero added, " I heard about this and headed directly here, I didn't want them to get to you but I guess I was to late." "Yuuki I love…" just then Rima, Shiki, Hanabuso, Ruka, and Seiren all appeared in front of Yuuki pushing her away from Zero. Seiren smiled, "So you're the vampire that got past our defenses." her face turned serious "Leave or die." just then zero disappeared into thin air and was gone. Yuuki was sent back to her room for her own safety. About three hours later there was a soft knock on the door. Yuuki opened it to find Ichijo standing on the other side.

"Ill have you know Yuuki, that was a very bad thing knocking me out like that." "someone could have attacked you."

Yuuki blushed, "I'm sorry Ichijo" she looked down embarrassed. Just then Ichijo lifted her head up by the chin, her eyes illuminated by the moon and the stars and kissed her passionately. Yuuki resisted but Ichijo was so strong that she couldn't move. Ichijo bit down on her neck and started drinking. At that same moment Kaname had rounded the corner into the hallway and saw them his eyes turned instantly red with jealousy, all the doors flew instantly off there hinges as he ran towards them, Yuuki started getting queasy and her eyes rolled back in her head, Ichijo was drinking her dry. Kaname grabbed Ichijo by the neck and threw him across the hallway and through an exterior wall. Yuuki collapsed, unable to move she realized he not only drank her blood but injected her with poison. she stared up at Kaname who's face had lost all the color and warmth that Yuuki knew and loved. Kaname turned and grabbed Ichijo and slammed him into the ground, picked him back up and slammed him into the wall. Yuuki started loosing conciseness struggling to hold on she watched in horror as Ichijo's form changed into a orange haired teen about 19 and Kaname reached up and broke the young vampires neck clean off.

Yuuki drifted into un-conciseness, the orange haired boy turned to dust and disappeared. the last thing she saw was Kaname's horrified face as he ran toward her and then there was nothing but blackness and silence.

**So yea that's my first chapter :D tell me what you think, comments? Reviews? I'm kind of new at this so yea thanks for reading if you guys like it you can see what happens to Yuuki if not I guess she died.**


	2. Chapter 2

Vampire Knight - The Blood of Innocence

Chapter 2

**Yuuki was on the verge of death and that is where our story the saga continues **

Kaname rushes over to Yuuki holding his loves body limp in his arms.

"Yuuki!" at that moment Hanabuso appeared.

"Dorm President Kuran! What's…" "Yuuki! What happened to her?" Kaname was on the verge of breaking down but he refused to cry in front of Hanabuso. Kaname was consumed with fear and pain, his only meaning for life is laying dying and motionless in his arms. Kaname whispered

"Hanabuso, please leave my sight."

"as you wish" just then he darted through the hallway to inform the others not to disturb Kaname.

Kaname laid Yuuki's lifeless body onto their bed. He bent down and smoothed the hair out of her face and kissed the top of her head. Then he went to work trying to save her life, he put his hand up to the wound and it started glowing a yellowish aura that illuminated the room. Kaname's eyes flowed with tears,

"Yuuki I'm so sorry…"

Yuuki's vision cleared and she was in a her house only it was a dream, She was watching herself . It was night time and Yuuki was standing elegantly in the middle of the floor, covered in blood. Dream Yuuki picked up her hand that was dripping in blood and started to lick the blood off of it. Yuuki looked down and to her horror she saw a body laying on the floor. His brown hair matted in clumps of dry blood he lay there broken and motionless, Yuuki pushed the hair out of its face, it was Kaname. Yuuki tried to scream at but she couldn't make a sound she was terrified of this new nightmare she wanted desperately to wake. Dream Yuuki walked out and left him there, Yuuki followed her watching in agony and horror as dream Yuuki walked up to Kenji and smiled. Dream Yuuki laughed, the eerie moonlight hitting her face and giving off a ghastly glow, the silk of her lingerie was stained in Kaname's blood. She wrapped her arms around Kenji's neck and whispered,

" It is done my lord, Kuran and the others that were here are all dead, I made sure of that." Kenji smiled.

"Thank you my darling Yuuki." Yuuki forced herself to awaken, she awoke in tears and screaming. Kaname was right at her side holding her close to him. She had never seen Kaname this distraught. She decided to bring down this new power that controlled the hunters association but to do so she needed the one person Kaname hates the most, Zero Kiryu. Yuuki smiled and hugged her brother she tried to act happy for his sake

"Kaname its ok, see I'm not hurt anymore. How long have I been unconscious"

Kaname sighed "you've been out nearly 3 weeks, I thought I had lost you…" "you also have an visitor who if you'd like id gladly throw him out." Yuuki agreed to see him but asked to see him alone. Kaname reluctantly opened the door and zero ran past Kaname to Yuuki. Kaname turned and left, his eyes blood red in jealousy. Yuuki yearned to make everyone stop worrying about her, Zero and Kaname didn't deserve her pain and worries.

Zero sat on the side of the bed next to Yuuki and whispered.

"they still haven't found the real Ichijo. But I found out a little more about the extremists. They call them selves the Blood Order.", "the orange haired vampire Kaname beat into oblivion by the looks of it when I arrived right after you passed out was Ichigo (**couldn't think of another name that fit an orange haired teen, now back to your regularly scheduled fan fiction **), He was a vampire with shape shifting powers. It didn't just make him look like Ichijo but it made him sound, feel, and everything else like Ichijo."

Yuuki gasped, that's why she hadn't sensed it. Yuuki had decided what she had to do to insure this all ended.

"Zero I need you to help me with something

"Sure Yuuki, anything"

Yuuki leaned in closer so that Kaname who she sensed on the other side of the door, couldn't hear.

"I'm going to take down the Blood Order."

"But Yuuki" zero whispered softly, "what about Kaname"

"I don't want to be a burden on anyone anymore Zero, everyone's so worried about me."

"Ok Yuuki, we will have to leave tomorrow morning while everyone's asleep" Yuuki's heart ached at the thought of leaving Kaname but Yuuki leaned in closer and whispered in Zeros ear,

"Kaname can not know"

At that time Zero leaned in and hugged Yuuki.

"never scare me like that again Yuuki Cross. I thought you were going to die" Zero left. The rest of the day passed Yuuki by, she was to preoccupied by what lay ahead of her. It was dinner time around 3 am when Kaname who had been staring at Yuuki said

"Yuuki you've hardly eaten anything today, is something bothering you?" Yuuki looked up and laughed

"I'm just not that hungry really, I'm going to go to bed k?" Kaname nodded looking concerned for her, Yuuki said goodnight to the rest of the their friends, zero had been allowed to stay and crash on the couch sense Kaname was not willing to give him a room, but didn't want him wandering around outside watching Yuuki. When she got in her room Yuuki started packing supplies shed need to get to the hunters association and complete her mission, she packed Artemis last and hid the suitcase in an empty room. Then got into some pajamas, pink silk, Yuuki shuttered remembering the horrible dream she had just before she woke. She got into bed, put on headphones, and started listening to last night by skillet

When Kaname started walking down the hall. Yuuki sensed it and made sure nothing was left out that could hint what she was planning. Yuuki rolled over so as to not face him and took off her headphones. Tomorrow was only hours away but to Yuuki it felt like an eternity. Kaname got changed, got into bed, and looked at Yuuki

"Yuuki, are you sure nothings wrong?" Yuuki nodded, Kaname pulled Yuuki closer to him, Yuuki buried her head into his chest and fell instantly asleep, Kaname drifted off smiling, Yuuki woke hours later in the daylight. She reluctantly got out of bed being careful not to wake Kaname. She got changed, grabbed her bag, and left a note for Kaname.

**Kaname, by the time you read this me and zero will be gone, we have left to defeat the Blood Order, the extremist group that attacked the train. Please don't go after me I don't want anyone to worry about me anymore. **

**Forever yours, **

**-Yuuki**

Yuuki and Zero left in a car, Yuuki's heart ached at the thought of the pain Kaname was going to be in. Yuuki drifted off in thought while zero drove. They had a lot of ground to cover before Kaname woke up.

Yuuki watched her house fade in the distance until it was completely non-existent.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Here is what happened when Kaname awoke to find his beloved fiancée and Zero both missing. :D thanks for the favorites btw 3 love you guys. Btw feel free to review the story :D -Sarah**

Kaname woke around 10 pm and turned over to find Yuuki missing, in her place he found a note. Kaname's heart sank at the sight of it. He read the note and his eyes grew red, redder then they had ever been. The windows shattered, the mirrors were obliterated, broken glass hit the floor with a crash. Shiki, Rima, Ruka, Kain, Hanabuso, and Seiren woke up because of this and ran to Kaname's room. "Dorm president what's wrong?" Hanabuso said as he opened the door so fast it broke off its hinges. Just then the note floated down and landed at Seiren's feet. She read it aloud, and a everyone ran out the door pushing each other out of the way to get out of his line of fire.

Kaname locked the door, collapsed on the floor and wept for what seemed like hours. She was gone again, it seemed like an eternity of waiting for her to be awakened as a vampire again was for nothing. She was gone again only this time he couldn't watch her from afar, he couldn't keep her safe. Kaname hated zero for being with her when he himself wasn't. Kaname blamed himself as well for not seeing something like that would happen. Kaname realized that Yuuki was in grave danger.

**(Back to Yuuki and Zero)**

Yuuki and Zero arrived at Cross academy, Yuuki looked stunned at a very laid back zero. Yuuki confusedly asked Zero

"What the heck are we doing here?, I thought we were going to hunters H.Q." Zero responded calmly

" I'm stopping for some weapons, and so you can see Kaien Cross, and if you would please call him dad."

Yuuki groaned " I saw him a year ago when I left cross academy with Kaname." Zero twitched at the mention of Kaname's name.

"that was a year ago Yuuki and besides I talked to him before I found you and he missed you terribly, he doesn't know that we are going to be staying here tonight."

Yuuki laughed, Zero loved Yuuki's laugh, to him it was the most beautiful innocent sound in the world. But he knew, so did Kaname.

Yuuki made her way slowly to the headmasters office and took in a deep breath "here's hoping he doesn't faint." and with that she knocked on the door.

"Yes? Come on in." she heard the familiar voice say from behind the door. With out a word she opened the door to a very shocked Kaien.

"uh hi dad…"

"Yuuki!" Kaien squealed. As the headmaster darted out of his seat, pulling his adopted daughter into a long hug.

"I missed you so much my dear little Yuuki, how could you ever leave me like that, I wont let you leave ever again you hear me, never"

Yuuki laughed "but father…"

"Father!" Kaien squealed again hugging Yuuki tighter "I am so glad to here you say that, it never gets old! Is Kaname with you?" Kaien finally let go of his daughter.

"actually no, I'm here with Zero and …"

"Zero's here to?"

"yea we were wondering if we could stay here for a night."

The headmaster almost fainted at the news he was incredibly happy.

"Of coarse! Your rooms are still as they were before. You can sleep in them, I am so so so happy you're here Yuuki, you know I missed you and Zero so much you guys never call or write or anything." Yuuki giggled feeling at least some part guilty for not keeping more in touch with the man who practically raised her. "ill go get Zero, bye daddy." the headmaster was still squealing after Yuuki closed the door and walked down the hall to find Zero. As she was walking she looked out to see the night class dormitory had been rebuilt along with everything else. Day class students went by on there daily lives and sitting by a tree Zero waited for Yuuki.

The day class girls watched Zero from afar, admiring him because of his vampire beauty. Yuuki felt a twinge of jealousy. As she walked down the hall she heard a familiar scream. "Yuuki?" it was Sayori Wakaba her human best friend. Yuuki turned around and said "hai, its me Yori"

"ill talk to you later Yuuki okay? I have to get to class." and with that Yori was off. Yuuki found it odd but extremely Yori to pop in and out like that. Yuuki made her way down to Zero and told him the Kaien okayed them staying and that he should go up and see him this time Zero groaned and started walking towards the entrance when he stopped and watched Yuuki walking away "Where are you going Miss Yuuki?"

"to the house, I wanted to rest before dinner headmaster is sure to make a big fuss." so she walked over to her and froze when she saw him, Kaname was walking out the door and froze at the site of Yuuki. He smiled and started to walk towards her. Yuuki stood frozen and asked.

"how? How did you find me here?"

Kaname laughed and said " did you honestly think that you could scare me like that and just leave the next morning with that filthy ex human dog?" he looked completely sad and serious now.

"I missed you so terribly Yuuki, it was like all the happiness in the world vanished when I read that note." Kaname's face looked as if he'd been crying the entire drive, which had been true.

Yuuki was so frustrated she lashed out without thinking and yelled

" I didn't want you here Kaname, I wanted to take care of this without you. You always treat me like some fragile girl who's made of glass and if someone so much as touches me ill break into a million tiny pieces." "I'm not that girl Kaname, I can survive on my own." Kaname who normally didn't show emotions around people was horrified and shocked, "but Yuuki, if anything were to happen to you, i go crazy without you in my life." Yuuki screamed again.

" I don't need you worrying about me, now just go back to the others and let me and Zero handle it." Kaname's anger flared at Zero's name and with out thinking his powers sent a sharp rock cutting across Yuuki's cheek. Yuuki's small hand reached up and touched her cheek were red crimson blood started running down her cheek. With that Zero had just come out to see Yuuki just in time to watch Kaname accidentally hit Yuuki with a rock. His anger flared up and he walked over to face Kaname and protect Yuuki. Zero yelled.

"So this is how you love her? She leaves you for one second and you injure her? How dare you even think of that you monster. You should just go Kuran."

Kaname was horrified at what he'd done to Yuuki he promised to keep her safe, to love and cherish Yuuki and he had struck her, he looked at her, her pale skin was splashed by the vibrant crimson of her blood. "Yuuki… I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it…" Yuuki ran past him into the house, Kaname bowed his head in disgrace and heard an barley audible slamming of her bedroom door followed by screaming.

Zero had reached his limit with Kaname and attacked the pureblood. "how could you hurt her like that you jerk!" "how could you hurt my Yuuki like that!" Kaname's head snapped up his eyes flaming red.

"your Yuuki?" it clicked suddenly for Kaname

"You love her don't you?" Kaname grew insanely angry. Just then Yuuki screamed in horror. Kaname and Zero both rushed after her just in time to see her get captured by the Blood order and taken away. "Yuuki!" they both screamed in unison. Yuuki was gone. Zero turned to Kaname and said "I will never stop loving her.", "so do what you wish but I'm going after her"

And with that Zero jumped in his car and road after Yuuki and Kaname was left furious and alone. "how could he love her, she doesn't even love him, she cant love him. she loves me,

Right?"

**Thanks for reading :D this chapter went really fast, again really glad you guys read this I'm not that good of a writer anyway Review me please**

**- Sarah**


	4. Chapter 4 The End

Chapter 4

**Wow chapter 4 already? Well not already it took forever to write this because to be honest I totally forgot I hadn't ended the fan fiction yet and woke up one day going "oh my gosh! I'm so stupid" I never actually expected to get past chapter 1 still have not had one review change this please :D**

**-Sarah 8/11/11**

Yuuki awoke on the floor of a cell, she was shackled to the wall. Yuuki tried to scream but she couldn't make a sound she was gagged. She heard footsteps walking down the hallway first soft, but then they got louder as they neared. Then she was face to face with her captor, Kenji.

The evil pureblood looked at Yuuki and spoke

"I'm terribly sorry they did this to you it was not what I ordered but then again you are a Kuran so it was warranted." Kenji stepped into the cell so swiftly and gracefully it looked as if he was gliding. He un-gagged Yuuki, she gasped and yelled.

"let me go you silver haired freak!" kanji laughed it was an eerie laugh that sounded almost to cheerful. His silver hair shone like a diamond amidst the rust and filth of Yuuki's cell.

" My darling little Yuuki, we need no harsh words here, lets be civilized." he smiled his fangs gleaming in the dim light. Yuuki spoke through gritted teeth.

" civilized? Do you call being kidnapped and held against your will shackled like a dog on a leash, civilized?" Kenji laughed once more and then retorted.

"unfortunately we must keep you like that, we wouldn't like our power to run back to her friends, it took way to much planning to find you." "oh and don't bother using your pureblood powers that collar we have you in negates any pureblood powers. Kenji moved closer and brushed his hand across her face, I can see why Kuran protects you so well, beauty like yours should be protected. We almost have all of the pureblood we need, tomorrow your transformation into the single greatest vampire in history will begin. After that I will simply have to wipe your mind and you'll obey me. Yuuki gasped and yelled,

"Zero will never let that happen" she froze, why had she said Zero? Kaname was more likely to save her but she didn't want Kaname.

She wanted Zero.

With that Kenji left and ordered food for Yuuki, they threw in a battered and bleeding human, Yuuki was starving and couldn't fight it any longer,

She bit in and drained the human dry.

Zero got into his car and started to drive but Kaname appeared in front and Zero had to stop. He snarled as the pureblood entered his car.

"Kuran? What are you doing here!" Zero spoke with extreme disrespect.

"I'm going after Yuuki, Because we have the same goal I might as well go with you no matter how much it pains to be in your presence." Zero glared at him and spoke through gritted teeth

"Yuuki does not need you to hurt her, those animals have done enough."

"I love Yuuki I always have. From the moment she came into this world, to when she left it and then again when she re-entered it. She is my world, My only family."

Zero was growing disgusted in him, he had Yuuki and yet he struck her, he hurt her for so many years by keeping her a blind human and then that night he turned her she was in pain.

"you disgust me Kuran." and with that they arrived at the hunters H.Q. Zero dashed out of the car, killing two guards with his bloody rose. While Kaname destroyed the other two guards, Zero burst inside to find Kenji waiting on the other side. With a flick of his wrist Zero's bloody rose flew out of his hand skidding down the hallway and landing at Kenji's feet. "Hello Zero Kiryu, I suppose your looking for Yuuki?" Zero growled,

"What have you done to her you monsters!"

Kenji smiled "She has been transformed, she is now more powerful than any pureblood in existence." just then Yuuki stepped out from behind Kenji and smiled at him. "who are these people master?" Zero was frozen, Yuuki looked so beautiful despite being kidnapped, why didn't she remember him? Kenji laughed and said.

"my dear Yuuki, these two men believe they can kidnap you." Yuuki glared at Zero.

"but master he is but a boy, hes not even a pureblood he's just like the slaves we use how could he plan to kidnap me?"

Kenji smiled at her..

"My dear Yuuki you obviously sense it, there is another one a male pureblood."

Yuuki laughed and said to zeros horror.

" Then he shall be more fun to kill than the ex humans! Delightful, thank you master"

And with that Kaname appeared behind Zero, Yuuki did not realize who he was but he seemed extremely familiar as did Zero.

"Master may I kill them on my own?"Kenji nodded and Yuuki launched forward, Kaname stepped out and pleaded.

"Yuuki its me, don't you recognize me?" and with that Yuuki sliced off Kaname's right arm with her new power.

Kaname cringed and held his now stump of an arm, it was bleeding as he healed the newly damaged flesh. Yuuki went to strike Zero she badly wounded Zero's leg and shoulder, Zero ran to Yuuki dodging her attacks

"Yuuki! Its me!" Zero yelled. "Zero, don't you remember? All those times when we were little, when we started at cross academy? When I drank your blood?"

Yuuki's eyes flashed brown but then back to blood red.

She laughed

"that must have been a different Yuuki, I do not know you."

And with that she sliced off Zero's head which landed with a thump on the ground before turning to dust. Yuuki screamed, she remembered.

"Zero! What have I done!" Yuuki started crying she was slumped onto the side of the wall the cold tile crushing against her back.

"I love you Zero, I see that now. Its all my fault your dead."

With this Kaname gasped.

"Him? You love him!" Kaname's heart broke.

Yuuki, she heard someone say her name. it sounded like Zero. Yuuki its time to wake up, she heard it again. Suddenly Yuuki opened her eyes to see herself sitting in a train car in the arms of her loving fiancé, Zero Kiryu.

"Yuuki were you dreaming?"

"You looked so cute I didn't want to move you."

…

**The End**

**-That's all peoples.**

**Review please!**

**-Sarah**


End file.
